


Trench Coats and Wings

by WyldWerewolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angel Wings, Castiel's Trenchcoat, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Lucifer and Gabriel, Mentions of Sammy, Prompt Fic, Protective Dean Winchester, Self Prompt, pinterest prompt, sorta destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyldWerewolf/pseuds/WyldWerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this was: <b>"Dude you have wings! I thought you were just really into trench coats."</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trench Coats and Wings

Castiel groaned as he rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand, wishing that he’d left school a bit earlier. It was getting dark and Lucifer would start to worry if he wasn’t home soon. Gabriel, Castiel guessed, was either home or off on his own adventure; he hadn’t seen his older brother leave.

He pulled his coat higher over his shoulders as he stared at the ground, trying to hurry his pace without seeming like he was rushing off somewhere. He knew the school’s bullies were still around this time of day, and he really didn’t want to attract any more attention to himself. Yet, he should have known something was likely to happen as his foot caught on a raised bit of sidewalk, throwing him forward.

A few things happened at once: an aborted, strangled shout escaped his throat and someone else hollered “hey!” as a hand grabbed the collar of his coat. A startled “no!” slipped from his mouth as the coat was yanked off his back. He tried to steady himself by force, but instinct took over and a hidden pair of wings flicked out to help regain his balance.

 _It’s okay, it’s fine,_ Castiel tried to tell himself as his eyes shut, feet finally resting firmly on the ground beneath him. _No one can see them anyway, it’s_ fine _. I have nothing to worry about._

“Dude, you have wings!”

Castiel’s eyes shot open as the blood drained from his face. He knew that voice from school. That voice belonged to one of Dekon High’s notorious ‘bad boy’ bullies, one Dean Winchester. _Of course_ Dean could see his wings; _of course,_ he’d see them after he’d inadvertently helped Castiel from falling.

Castiel closed his eyes and wished for all the world that it was not Dean Winchester standing behind him and that he was simply hearing voices. It was late, he’d skipped lunch, he was tired – any excuse as to why he was hearing voices.

“I thought you were just really into trench coats.” It was said with a snicker, but it didn’t feel vicious or heated. Simply amused.

“I, uh,” Castiel turned, biting the inside of his cheek, unsure.

Dean stood there with the coat loosely held in his hand as he stared openly at the two black appendages sticking out from the other boy’s body. Castiel blinked as heat crawled up his neck and he pulled the wings as tight to his back as he could. Dean raised an eyebrow as he turned his gaze to the angel.

“Uh, thanks?”

“Is that a question?” Dean grinned. He held out the jacket. “Here, you can have this back if it makes you feel better.”

Castiel took it, dropping his gaze as he nodded. He shifted on his feet, tempted to put the coat back on, but it seemed a little stupid at this point. He draped it over his arm instead and tried to smile.

“Thanks for saving me. I, uh, I have to go.”

He spun and started walking off, tugging on the coat as he did so. Dean wasn’t a rare case. Castiel had met several people over his lifetime and heard about others from Gabriel and Lucifer, who could see his wings. He really didn’t want a repeat performance.

“Wait!” Dean called, jogging to catch up. “Seriously, you spring those things on me and think you can ditch me like that?”

“I wasn’t--.” Castiel shook his head. “I have to get home. Lucifer doesn’t like us staying out too late.”

“Us? Oh, you and Gabe, then.”

Castiel nodded but said nothing as he stalked down the street. Dean plodded along alongside him, casting curious glances now and again at his back, but saying nothing. Castiel endured it for several long moments before he stopped and glared at the older boy.

“Why are you following me? Going to jump and beat me when it’s dark enough? Going to get your fill so you can run off and tell someone about me? Going to try and touch them to see what they feel like? To see if _I_ can feel it?” Castiel snapped his voice on the edge of a growl and near to the point of breaking. “What. Do. You. Want?”

Dean took a few steps back, putting distance between him and the younger boy. He frowned, trying to figure out what had set him off. He raised his hands slowly, a gesture of surrender.

“Um,” Dean frowned further, “I was actually just going walk you home, or at least part way. Don’t want you tripping again, shit. But, you know, if you’re just going to freak the fuck out, I’ll leave.”

Castiel groaned as Dean spun around and headed back the way they’d come. He huffed and chased after Dean, calling out,

“Dean, wait, I’m sorry!”

“Oh, so you know my name,” Dean snorted, not stopping. He had slowed down a bit, though.

“Everyone knows your name,” Castiel muttered. “You’re one of the hottest guys at school and a well-known bully, so why wouldn’t I know your name. Stupid.”

Dean paused, raising an eyebrow at him. “Only one of the hottest guys, huh?”

Castiel’s mouth dropped open as a blush crept up his face. He spluttered, trying to come up with an excuse or something. Of all the things out of that sentence, _of course,_ he’d pick up on the ‘hottest guy’ bit.

“I know of you, Gabe talks about his baby brother fondly, but I don’t think I actually caught your name.”

“Cas.” It came out as a squeak and Castiel ducked his head, clearing his throat. “Castiel. Name’s Castiel.”

“Cas,” Dean hummed, smirking as he watched the angel fidget. “That’s where he gets Cassy from then.”

“ _Cassy_?” Oh, he was going to _murder_ Gabriel when he got home.

Dean slid up to Castiel, grinning wider. “Yup. Says you’re the sweetest little thing ever, his baby brother Cassy. I totally have to agree with him.”

Castiel spun and nearly ran to get away from Dean, who simply laughed as he chased after the younger boy. Gabriel was going to die in the most horrid way he could think of. Castiel was going to pull on his wings until he begged for mercy. He was going-.

“Why are you following me now!”

“Because you’re going to break your neck at that speed, Cas, chill.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I was serious about walking you home or even part way. You tripped over air and at this point, I’m a little worried you’ll fall on your face trying to get back on your own.”

“Fine,” Castiel grumbled, deciding it was better to let Dean follow than trying to argue otherwise. He knew Gabriel, so it couldn’t be all bad, right? “You might as well ask.”

Dean blinked, caught off guard. Castiel smothered a smile and shrugged. “The wings and if Gabriel has them. Questions?”

“Well, that was a good one. Gabe’s got them, right? And Luci?”

“Yes. Gabriel’s are golden and Lucifer’s are usually an opal white. You know, has a sort of rainbow sheen on them in the light?” Castiel shrugged as Dean nodded. “And you’re not supposed to be able to see them. But people do. People who are gifted.”

“Gifted? Really?” Dean snorted. “Sounds kinda stupid put it that way.”

“Well, I was going to say touched, but it’s clear that you’re touched in the head.” Castiel sniffed, pretending to be hurt by Dean’s remark. “But yeah, it’s hard to explain, really. Something about being chosen by God or what-not and it’s supposed to be super rare.”

“Wonder if Sammy could see ‘em,” Dean muttered, more to himself than anything. Castiel said nothing to this as they continued to walk. “So, I’m guessing you can fly with ‘em since you righted yourself. Also, how the hell are they hiding under that coat?”

“Magic,” Castiel replied immediately but laughed at Dean’s expression. “No, serious. Angel magic. Gabriel wears his leather jacket and Lucifer has a few clothing items he can use. Each piece suppresses the space behind our backs, making it seem as if there was nothing there.”

“Time lord tech, huh?”

Castiel tilted his head and frowned. “I, I don’t get that…”

“Never mind,” Dean shook his head. “Seriously, though, can you fly?”

“Haven’t in ages, but yes. We can fly with them.”

“Sweet.”

Silence fell between them for some time. Castiel could see thoughts and questions flicking across the older Winchester’s face, but he didn’t say anything. And Castiel had no words to offer him, so the angel just kept his mouth shut.

After a while, Castiel stopped outside a house, hands stuck in his pockets. Dean frowned for a moment before raising an eyebrow at the house he’d stopped at. He looked at Castiel and tried to keep a smile hidden.

“White picket fence? Seriously?” Dean shook his head. “That is so not what I pictured when I thought of a bunch of angels living in town.”

“Lucifer likes it. So does Anna, so Gabriel and I don’t say anything.” Castiel shrugged. “I’ve, uh, I’ve got to go. Lucifer’s going to be upset I’m home this late as it is and-.”

Dean walked over and planted a kiss on the angel’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Cassy,” he grinned, walking away. “Say hi to Gabe for me!”

Castiel stood, stunned for a long while as he watched the older boy leave, a hand pressed to his cheek. God above, today was weird, but not unpleasant. Suddenly, Castiel smiled. Maybe tomorrow wouldn’t be so bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> Because... Come on, how could this not be Castiel centered?! So, have a cute moment in a strange AU with Cas and Dean. I sort of like this little place I've made and may continue it some more, but for now, this is all there is.
> 
>  
> 
> Sort of Destiel? If you squint, maybe? Probably? Yeah, probably... Definitely, if I decide to add to this later, but for now... Meh? You decide.


End file.
